Frozen Hearts
by Killerkoala
Summary: When Jack is attacked in Russia a girl saves him, and luckily she got there before Pitch could even lay a finger on Jack. This mysterious girl lets Jack stay hidden with her in a hideout for the night until Pitch leaves, but during their time Jack became very attached to the girl, so as their romance continues the girl catches Pitch's eye. Can Jack save his love like she did?
1. Meeting the Hooded Fox

**Frozen Hearts**

_**Well this is my first story ever and it has a OC, so review it please! I own my characters and Dreamworks own theirs! ENJOY!**_

**Chapter 1**

It was mid-January almost one whole year from Pitch's defeat; Jack flew over Russia adding a new layer snow over the Black Forest, as he cheered yelling "Snow Day!" Jack cheered going along with his usual routine until the white clouds disappeared being replaced with black and grey ones.

Jack looked around at the black clouds worriedly and his heart seemed to stop at the oh so familiar evil cackle from one of the grey clouds in front of him, Pitch voice echoed throughout the sky "Hello Jackson, so nice to see you again!" Jack searched the skies frantically looking for Pitch until he felt himself being pushed out of the sky; he looked for what pushed him only to see a girl carrying him as they fell down into the forest below.

She let go of Jack's hood as they phased through a tree into a disguised hideout, the girl turned around and took off the hood to her red cloak. She had long perfectly tamed curly red hair, she had emerald green eyes accompanied by many long eyelashes, she had orange and white fox ears on her head and as she removed her cloak Jack saw her orange and white fox tail along with her orange one shoulder t-shirt with a whit tank top underneath, she had dark was denim short and no shoes, she had a sheathed dagger on her right side, a quiver of arrows on her back, and held a bow in her free hand.

She put the cloak on one of the three hammocks inside the large room that also consisted of a mini fridge, medical supplies, and a door to another room. She worriedly walked over setting down her bow "Are you ok? Did Pitch hurt you?" Jack smiled and shook his head lightly "I'm ok, thanks for getting me out of there before he had his nightmares attack" the girl smiled "No problem, I'm just glad Pitch didn't hurt you but you might want to stay here for the night no doubt Pitch is angry, I've never seen so many dark clouds in a long time" Jack held out his hand "Thanks, I'm Jack. Jack Frost" the girl took his hand in her small soft one "Nice to meet you Jack, I'm Celine Cupid" Jack grinned "You're the spirit of love? I never thought Cupid would be half fox" Celine rolled her eyes with a grin "I know but you also wouldn't expect the Tooth Fairy to be part hummingbird of the Groundhog to be six feet tall and like the Easter Bunny, and besides me and my mini foxes have to be stealthy enough to shoot people without them seeing us they would freak out at the sight of us and foxes are some of the most slyest and stealthiest animals but welcome to one of my many hideouts as soon as it's clear we can leave but that should take almost all night so get comfortable" Jack smirked turning on the charm, after all he did have a whole night with Cupid.


	2. Queen of Hearts Down

**Frozen Hearts**

**Chapter 2:**

Celine sighed 'I can't believe I agreed to play 20 questions with him' she thought as Jack grinned asking her his 18th question "Do you think I'm cute?" Celine looked down I bit as she felt her cheeks lightly heat up at the question "Maybe" Jack chuckled as Celine looked up with slightly pink tinted cheeks. Celine smiled as it was now her turn "Do you think I would actually fall for you?" Jack grinned cheekily "Oh yeah, I mean come on I'm adorable" she laughed "Keep thinking that, but maybe we should go check and see if Pitch left?" Jack nodded as he stood up off the floor and helped Celine up.

She grabbed her red cloak off of the hammock as she flung her bow over her shoulder, Celine took Jack's arm and slowly poked her head out of the wall, Celine's ears slightly twitched as she strained to hear for Pitch, she stepped out of the hideout pulling Jack along and she smiled "It looks like Pitch is gone, so, I guess this is goodbye?" Jack smirked "Can you fly?" Celine shook her head "I can walk and run soundlessly or jump really high but I can't fly" Jack tightened the grip on her arm "You wanna go for a flight before I leave?" she shrugged "I don't know maybe I should get to the Love Palace? My foxes might get worried" Jack smiled "Come on not even a quick flight?"

The sound of an arrow flying reached Celine's ears as she shoved Jack from the fast flying object. She moaned as she hit the ground and once again the evil cackle split through the air, Jack quickly got up and rushed over to Celine who had a black sand arrow in her stomach. He quickly pulled the arrow out earning a yelp of pain from the wounded girl on the forest floor, he gathered Celine in his arms bridal style as he flung her bow over his own shoulder, he quickly took off into the air flying as fast as he could to the North Pole.

As her busted through the doors he ran to the Infirmary and laid Celine in one of the many white beds, he called in many yetis and North to help her, they cleaned the wound with Peroxide and like any other person would Celine cried out in pain. North and the yeti Jack had named Phil wrapped the wound and called upon the Sandman to clear the black sand from her body, within twenty minutes Sandy arrived and he was led to the Infirmary where he sent his dream sand into the wound to counteract Pitch's nightmare sand. As they were sure the black sand was clear of her body Sandy put her to sleep and Jack set her bow against the wall beside the Infirmary bed, North frowned as he turned to Jack "Who is that and how did she get attacked by Pitch?" Jack frowned and sat down in a chair beside the bed "Her name is Celine Cupid, she was protecting me from Pitch and she got hit by an arrow."

North raised an eyebrow "Cupid is part fox?" Jack chuckled "That's what I said but then again you wouldn't expect Tooth to be pert hummingbird" North frowned "But you know what this means?" Jack tensed "Pitch is back" North sighed "I'll go send out the lights" Jack nodded as North and Sandy left leaving him alone beside the sleeping fox-girl.


End file.
